Trippy
Bio Trippy is a bright green vampire bat with a star shaped fur spot on his head. Trippy is a patrically insane and idiotic character. Beacuse of this he's best friends with Lumpy. He has bat wings but there not as big as Clicky and Mectrixctic. Between them has also has smaller ears. He is mostly killed or injured in his eye or his brain. He survived in Brain Dead, Nail White Part 1, and Birthday Pranks (and debatably Escalator Haters) and may soon have a bloodfest. If so then he'll be marked as the first fanon character to have a blood fest. Trippy has appeared in many episodes with Lumpy or Ale. In all his starring roles he's with one of them (mostly Ale). Trippy is somewhat idiotic and completely clueless when isomething bad comes to others. Realationships *Lumpy- Best Friend *Ale- Good Friend (Trippy is scared of her) *Buck and Chuck- Friends *Peppery- Friend *Rex- Good Friend *Howdy- Friend *Robo Star- Best Friend *Superspeed- Best Friend *Hippy- Close Friend Trippy's Episodes Starring Roles #What Up My Peeps!? #Ice Cream, You Scream #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' #Without a Hitch (Fan Version) #''For weather or worse'' #''Class Is In Section'' #''Scoot and cuddly'' #''A fanmade christmas speicel'' #New Home #Warning #Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon #Superspeed's Minecraft adventure #This Is Your Knife (Fan Version) #The Huge Manifestation #Story Tellin' #Mortal Tree Friends #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Fan Version) #Hold That Line! #Battle of Wayside Avenue #Hide And Seek (Scrat Version) #Class Act (Fan Version) #Water you wading for? Part 2 #Rocket Science #You're Ripping Me Apart #Spiked Your Computer #Resurrect The Dead! #I Shove You #Trippy's Candy Smoochie #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy #Trippy's Nightmare #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? Featuring Roles #Truffles' Revenge #The Date #Clause and Effect #Super Christmas #The Small Game #I ashed you to go away #Trash Day #Restaurant Madness #5 Easy-Peasy Pieces #Hex and the City #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Your happy your ugly #Nail White Part 1 #Dopework #A History Be Known #Don't cloud around people #We are the Camp-ions #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) #Gangsters and Robbers #Class Act (New fan version) #From Hero to Eternity (Fan Version) #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Wild West Side #Birthday Pranks #Idol for Minutes #I Thaw That Coming #The Hoover Dam #Party Animal #The Wrong Side Of The Tracks #Something Fishy Appearances #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #Class Act #Concrete Solution #So Sweet!! #The Night of the Dolphin #Brain Dead #Nail White Part 2 #This Is Your Love #Sleep Walking on Sunshine #Escalator Haters #Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) #This Is Your Love #One Last Crusade #Bombs in town HTF Break Roles #Please Sign Your Name #That's All Forks! #I don't have any spare time #Crazy Calcul-antics Occupations and Carrers #Waiter- Ice Cream, You Scream #Taxi Driver- Without a Hitch (Fan Version) #Student- Class Is In Section #Baseball Player- The Small Game #Cowboy- Wild West Side Fates Deaths #What Up My Peeps!?- Was stabbed in the head by Boris #Ice Cream, You Scream- Was punched in the eye and had his brain ripped out #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee- Was by the first explosion and died #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em'- Was shot in the head by a gun #Truffles' Revenge- Shot and blown to bits, along with Howdy and Peppery #Peppery's Dance- Peeled his eyes with guitar string. #Concrte Solution- Fell of the bridge #For wheather or worse- Crushed by roof #Without a Hitch (Fan Version)- Ran over by Britton #Class Is In Section- TBA #Class Act (Fan Version)- Had a star stuck in his head #The Date- Was set of fire along with Superspeed #Clause and Effect- Was sliced in half #Scoot and cuddly- Was beheaded #Super Christmas- Impladed then forks and stuff pushed deeper in #The Small Game- Had his eye pierced #A fanmade christmas speicel- Was killed by Ale #I ashed you to go away- Was killed by Ale #So Sweet!!- Was crushed by his seat #New Home- Either drowns or is torn apart in the toilet #Warning - Killed by zombies #Trash Day - Suffocated/crushed by garbage. #Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon #Superspeed's Minecraft adventure- Blow Up and killed by the creeper #Really Ashy - Burnt to ashes by Rabbit #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Fan Version) - Flies into a plane's engine, shredding his body to bits #The Night of the Dolphin - Killed by an octopus #Restaurant Madness - Decapitated by a spatula #5 Easy-Peasy Pieces- Was choked by Ale #This Is Your Knife (Fan Version) - Thrown into a campfire by Ale #Story Tellin'- He was crushed by the moon #Hold That Line!- Killed by a football bomb #Hex and the City- Crushed by a helicopter along with Superspeed #The Wrong Side of the Tracks (Fan Version)- Cut in half vertically by a large piece of glass #Water you wading for? Part 2 - Tortured by many animals and later a whale crushes Trippy, leaving only a pool of blood, chunks of fur, and an eye. #Rocket Science- He was impaled in the chest #Your Happy, Your Ugly- Killed off screen by Ale #Nail White Part 2 - Chokes on ice cream #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya - Cut in half by a tree stump. He is then impaled in the chest by the merry-go-round's broken piece. #You're Ripping Me Apart- Blew Up by a bomb #Dopework- He is Crushed by the door #A History Be Known- He was crushed by a painting with Superspeed #Sleep Walking on Sunshine- He was eaten by generic tree zombies #Spiked Your Computer- He Impales himself with his spikes #Escalator Haters - Possibly dies on the escalator (debatable) #We are the Camp-ions - Decapitated by a branch. #I Shove You- Died in the explosion #Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode- Shredded by motorcycle wheel. #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Dies of blood loss when his hands are cut off. #Trippy's Candy Smoochie- Cracked his skull open #Trippy's Candy Smoochie- Gets jabbed with a lollipop stick #Trippy's Candy Smoochie- Chokes on candy #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy- Flippy kills him with a glass bottle #Wild West Side- Shot by Howdy #Trippy's Nightmare- Trippy gets scared to death #Shattered Tears- Gets Impaled with glass #Wild West Side- Get's Shot by Howdy #Idol for Minutes - Impaled through the mouth by Splendid. #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye?- Jabbed in the skull by Torn #Something Fishy- Killed by Hippy Additional Deaths #First Blood DVD Cover: Sticks a fork in the outlet and gets electrocuted. #DVD First Blood Promo: Crushed by a large television by Rex. #DVD Second Serving Promo: Left in a microwave and burns to death when the microwave was on. #Hot Topic/Youtube Live Promo: Slammed around to death by the mechanical claw in a crane game. Trippy was one of the prizes, along with Superspeed, Robo Star, Chips, Scratchy, Danger The Beaver, Shaky The Porcupine, Rex, and Ale. As they witness Trippy's death, they immediately try to escape from the machine in fear of them being next. This was also used as the Happy Tree Friends section on YouTube Live 2008. #Winter Break Intermission: Rotates a Jack In The Box toy and gets poked in the eye with the Jack's head. #TV Series DVD Volume 3 cover: Head cut in half by Itchy's scissors. #Overkill DVD Box set: Possibly dies when he trips into a bear trap or killed by Ale's bomb. #False Alarm cover: Working as a firefighter, he falls off a ladder. #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when Ale's Grenade explodes. #Dry Humor July 2006 Calendar: Dies in the desert. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls to his death. #Sing-A-Long: Ran over by Itchy's car. #Squish Me, I'm Irish March 2005 Calendar: Apparently squished along with Robo Star and Superspeed #January 2006 Calendar: Dies the same death as Cuddles in I Get a Trick Out of You. #Ferbruary 2006 Calendar: His chest is ripped open exposing his organs. #School's Out for Summer June 2006 Calendar: Cut in half when the bus' window closes on him. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies of breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #February 2008 Calendar: Impaled through the mouth and head by a pole. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round with his hands torn off. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Ale's dynamite explodes (Death not seen) #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Burnt by Ale along with Superspeed, Robo Star, and Bulky. Numbers of Kills *Cuddles - 1 (Warning) *Lumpy - 1 (Escalator Haters) *Cloudy - 1 (Don't Cloud Around People) *Ava - 1 (I Shove You) *Ale- 1 (Without a Hitch (Fan Version) Trivia *Trippy is one of the only few characters to die alot *Desite being a bat, he doesn't fly *His survival rate is 3% *Trippy may have some of the most grusome deaths beacuse he's been killed by some of the most grusome and brutal characters. Boris and Ale. *He's dies in all his starring episodes *Trippy and Ale are alot similar to Flippy and Flaky because Ale kills Trippy most of the time, Trippy has a fear of her, and Ale has a crush on Flippy while Trippy has a crush on Flaky. *He is one of the 4 characters who are bats. The others are Mectrixctic Twitchy and Clicky. *He has a uniqe shaping on his head which is a star *In Clause and Effect he got a scooter for Christmas. *His first victim was Cuddles in Warning. *Trippy has broken the record of Happy Tree Friends Fanon, with the most deaths Gallery trip cry.png|Trippy Crying Tripp.png|Trippy with his eye Trippypeep.png Bat.png Trippy Intro.png|Trippy's Season 2 Intro Robo Star Superspeed Trippy.png|Trippy with two of his friends (Robo Star and Superspeed) Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bats Category:Bros to the Most Category:Green Characters